


K9 on Kadara

by youareaprogram



Series: Mass Effect Prompts [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareaprogram/pseuds/youareaprogram
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: write a little about Reyes and his love for all dogs. Flynn Ryder gets Reyes a dog. Sort of.





	K9 on Kadara

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing about Flynn and Reyes with a dog. Sort of. Also yes I was going to have Reyes name the dog Anubis or something but I just couldn't do it so have a really bad joke that doesn't make sense instead.  
> (Also I couldn't think of a title and since it's International-Doctor-Who-Is-Finally-A-Woman-Day, have a vaguely related title combining Doctor Who + dogs. I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.)

“You can’t keep it.”

 

Vetra pouted – or at least as much as her mandibles would allow – in annoyance at the soil-enriched Adhi before her.

 

“It’s not for me anyway,” Flynn reminded her, securing the Adhi in the Nomad, where it began to wiggle its head wildly in excitement.

 

At least Flynn hoped.

 

“Is that really a good idea?” She motioned to the Nomad, where the dog-like creature had already begun to claw and gnaw on the cushioned seats.

 

“I’m not _that_ bad of a driver Vetra.” Flynn said, strapping himself into the driver’s seat.

 

“That’s not what I mea…”

 

_Forget it Vetra._

_It’s someone else’s problem now._

She sighed, turning her back on the business.

 

_I’m not getting blamed when Ryder becomes Adhi-shit._

“What are you doing?”

 

Flynn, sweating in exertion and glowing blue slightly, was startled by Reyes entrance.

 

_Dramatic as always, I see Reyes._

“Just…Moving this,” he gestured to the crate beside him, . “Just some supplies for the good Doc.”

 

“Nice save Flynn. Tell me,” he strolled over to where his boyfriend stood, at the threshold between the port and the Badlands, and he placed his hands on his hips, a wry smile playing upon his face. “You do remember who you’re talking to?”

 

Reyes leaned in to Flynn’s ears, his voice low.

 

“The Charlatan? Ring any bells? I’m kind of a big deal.”

 

“Never heard of him,” Flynn replied, cupping Reyes chin and pressing their lips together.

 

“You’re a tease today? What’s got you so evasive?”

 

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.”

 

Reyes chuckled.

Flynn sighed.

 

“I didn’t mean like that,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Although if you carry on like that,” Flynn’s arms wrapping around Reyes’ neck, “that might change pretty quickly,” Flynn said, punctuating his words with multiple kisses against Reyes’ now swollen lips.

 

“You really are such a tease, you know that?” Reyes said, as Flynn stepped back a few paces.

 

“Your influence no doubt.”

 

Reyes smirked.

 

“So, tell me,” Reyes took Flynn’s hands in his before the smaller man could turn away, “what’s with the crate? The real reason I mean.”

 

Flynn grinned and moved towards the crate, unlocking the latches that kept the lid on.

 

Teeth and wild eyes escaped from the crate and pounced on Reyes, pushing him backwards to the floor. In a panic, he felt for the gun at his hip but stopped when he could feel a rough blue tongue scratching across his now grimacing face. Flynn  stood to the side, laughing, as his lover suffered through the rough grooming of the domesticated Adhi.

 

“She seems to like you,” Flynn said amusedly, nodding at the Adhi currently crushing Reyes.

 

Reyes, winded and thoroughly coated in Adhi saliva, struggled to his feet.

 

“Surprised?”

 

“That’s one word for it,” Reyes said, gaining back his breath. “Don’t suppose you could’ve warned me about that beforehand?”

 

“In my defense, I didn’t know she’d come out fists-ready. Or claws. Whatever.”

 

Reyes crouched down in the dirt and reached out to pet his ‘attacker’ with his gloved hands.

 

“She likes being scratched under her chin,” Flynn remarked. “I guess even dogs here in Andromeda like the same stuff as the dogs we brought with us from back home.”

 

“Why bring her to me?”

 

“Because I want you to interrogate her for any clues on Meridian. We think she might be the true leader behind the Kett.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“And after you’re done using your wily-wily, Charlatan-y, ways on her, I was thinking maybe she could live here? With you?”

 

Reyes looked back at his lover. The Adhi whined, resenting Reyes’ stolen attention from her petting.

 

“You’re giving me a pet?”

 

“Yeah. Is that bad? I just heard that you like dogs and she’s kind of adorable you have to admit,” Flynn said.

The Adhi growled.

“Adorable and _deadly_ ,” Flynn added quickly, “little dog-like thing. I was thinking about getting you an actual Earth dog but the Nexus says they’re needed for breeding. Also because _apparently_ my status as Pathfinder ‘ _doesn’t entitle me to free things._ ’ Tann’s words. And since I couldn’t get an Earth dog I figured a Heleus dog would do. I mean we are explorers right? Pioneers? That should extend to new foreign pets that potentially might try to eat us right? That’s a thing?”

 

“Who told you I like dogs?” Reyes asked, interrupting Flynn’s stream of consciousness

 

“Hmm? Oh, Keema. She seems to thrive on going over your head and being as unsecretive as possible.”

 

Reyes frowned slightly.

 

“With us I mean,” Flynn motioned between himself and Reyes. “Not all the weird crime stuff you _definitely_ do not get up to.”

 

Flynn looked back down at the Adhi which was patiently laying on the ground, waiting for the tall aliens to begin paying attention to her.

 

“So, what’re you gonna name her?” Flynn asked. “I guess Fluffy is off the table considering, y’know, her lack of fluff.” He pointed at the scales that dotted across Reyes’ new pet.

 

Reyes thought for a moment.

Then inspiration struck.

 

“The Paw-latan? Wait I can do better: The Claw-latan?”

 

Flynn closed his eyes slowly in resignation and sucked in a breath.

 

“I hate you,” he said as he held hands with Reyes, off to walk their incredibly unfortunately named space dog across Kadara’s Badlands.


End file.
